Talk:Blood of the Aggressor
..... =O Smite the IW! Goodbye Dark Pact May god rest your soul in heaven. Alt F Four 21:22, 28 September 2006 (CDT) :You're right, there's some power creep going on with Necros. Ulcerous Lungs>Suffering. This>Dark Pact. Of couse, Dark Pact was never used too much except touchies, and Suffering mostly as a set-up for FoC. Any comments?Labmonkey 07:36, 29 September 2006 (CDT) ::I used Dark Pact. I still think it's vastly superior to most other five energy offensive spells. But this. This is just. Beautiful. Alt F Four 20:05, 16 October 2006 (CDT) ::I used Dark Pact with a Grenth's Balance build against Rotscale. It'll still hold it's place for builds intended to sac, but not for more general usage. Rhia Aryx 13:01, 25 October 2006 (CDT) :::How is Ulcerous lungs > Suffering? --Blue.rellik 08:25, 23 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Before the update, Ulcerous Lungs was basicaly a Suffering with a little longer recharge that caused bleeding vs shouts. Zulu Inuoe 20:10, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Cappage Can this be capped anywhere? I'll check for some enemies before Kadash Bazaar or wherever this is. Skax459 :Check "what links here" for bosses. Or check it for normal monsters that use it and see if there are any necro bosses of that type. --Fyren 22:07, 21 April 2007 (CDT) I don't think Dark Pact is dead. Blood does sac less health, but dark pact is more reliant on Damage. Shadow damage obviously ignoring armor- where in AB i seen a lot of armor Mesmer/Eles and Agressor don't do much of anything to these kinds of armor boost builds. But yeah, i do see your point. In most cases- Agressor is probably your best choice, unless ANet wants to boost up Dark Pact's damage out-put. At least to try Balancing the 5% sac difference. Both are still great skills :D --ErrSev related? Isn't this kinda related to Jaundiced gaze? Health sacrifice, conditional life steal, and if the condition isn't met it does the same amount of damage instead.--El Nazgir 17:13, 4 December 2007 (UTC) AotL and Masochism This skill has great synergy with Masochism and AotL. Whiel using both you will sacrifice 1.25% health of your maximum with AotL and deal a good amount of armor-ignoring damage. Masochism will give you three energy at high levels, allowing you to defeat its meager 5 cost. If a foe is attacking you steal the health, giving you max health once again. If no one objects I will have added this by the time you read it. Icon wth is it? Looks like an angry guy stabbing a potatoe xD Lost-Blue 13:35, 21 February 2008 (UTC) :For mine, it's very much the same as the picture used to fully display the Star Constellation Orion, which is a hunter holding up a near-dead beast of some sort (depends on which pictures you refer to), going in for the final blow to kill. --Valandil D 04:07, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :: :::It's a guy murdering some other guy while he pleads for his life. --Macros 04:55, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ok so that looks pretty clear. Now look again at the actual icon size in the game and tell me what you see. Then compare it to the ancient symbolic picture reference for Orion and then tell me what you see. :)